halofandomcom-20200222-history
Battle Creek
}} Battle Creek is a multiplayer map in Halo: Combat Evolved. It is set outdoor in a tiny canyon featuring two symmetrical bases that are separated by a small creek. Battle Creek is one of the smallest multiplayer maps in the game and is well-suited for two to eight players. Battle Creek was remade as Beaver Creek in Halo 2 and Battle Canyon in Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary. Layout Battle Creek's basic layout consists of two identical bases separated by a small creek. Outside, there are plenty of rock formations that can be used for cover, an arch spanning the river, and two raised outcroppings on the canyon walls. In addition, there are two-way teleporters located behind each base. Each transports players to the teleporter at the opposite base. The interior of the bases consists of a main room which houses the flag in CTF, a pair of hallways that lead outdoors, and a series of tunnels connected to the hallways by a ramp that lead to the other entrances. The entryways consist of the main door in the front, a side door leading to the tunnels underneath, stairs leading to a tunnel located in front of each base, and a hole in the roof above the flag room. Strategies Tips and Hints *To access the roofs of either base, a player can jump onto small ledges located at the right of each base (a boulder at red base and a wedge of concrete debris at blue base). *If you pick up the active camouflage by the river, go to the other side, crouch, and walk in. You will be in a small cave under the water. Players will barely be able to see you, so you can throw grenades and give them a nasty surprise. When it wears off, they can see you only a little bit, but they have to be looking straight down into the cave. *If you are being chased, run into one of the bases entrances and lob a grenade at the walls. The enemy will lose their shields, giving you a chance to finish them off or run away. *On the farther back sides of the bases high up, there windows which lead to the flag room. If shields are disabled, simply throwing grenades through these holes can lead to several kills. *Stay away from the top of the arch in the middle because you are an easy target from all angles once you're up there. Trivia *This is the third smallest map in Halo: Combat Evolved. *In the game data, this map is called "Beaver Creek," indicating that this was possibly going to be its original name. Gallery Bcreek redbasetele.jpg|Red base rear and teleporter Bcreek redbasesub.jpg|Red base basement ramp Bcreek redbaseside2.jpg|Red base starboard side Bcreek redbaseneedler.jpg|Red base port side Bcreek redbasemain.jpg|Red base Flag point Bcreek redbase.jpg|Red base top Bcreek plasmagrenadespawn.jpg|Door corridor Bcreek sniper2.jpg|A ladder leading to a sniper rifle spawn Bcreek sniper1.jpg|Looking off of the beam rock at a Sniper Rifle spawn Bcreek riverpowerup.jpg|Active camo spawning area Bcreek bluebasetele.jpg|Blue base rear and teleporter Bcreek bluebasesub.jpg|Blue base basement ramp Bcreek bluebaseside2.jpg|Blue base starboard side Bcreek bluebaseside.jpg|Blue base port side Bcreek bluebasemain.jpg|Blue base flag point Bcreek bluebase.jpg|Blue base top Bcreek rockets.jpg|Rocket spawn on rock beam Videos Halo Multiplayer Maps - Halo 1 Battle Creek es:Battle Creek (nivel) fr:Battle Creek it:Battle Creek Category:Halo: Combat Evolved Multiplayer Maps